


Like a river flows

by Impalat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Tried, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean, Protective Dean, destiel au, ill try and write some feels, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalat221b/pseuds/Impalat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>destiel AU. prompt from a fellow fan- Chloe- asking for a fic that i intend to write... but first before attempting such a grand idea i thought id try and write one that's actually good (compared to my last one) and is more that 900 words :/ ... yeah i know sad that i haven't attempted anything larger.. but any who! i currently don't know the full plot just yet so bare with me, but so far i know Cas has cancer, John is a doctor (who happens to be Cas's shh) and Dean is being forced into becoming one himself. Cas is a nobody at school and he likes it that way... less hassle, and Dean who goes to the same school is one of the popular crowd. Cas has always unconsciously kept an eye on Dean, but hasn't spoken to him until one 'Welcome Home' party at school....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: Re-awaking.

The footsteps outside his door were deafening, with each step his thoughts got worse, hoping no one would open that door… he was wrong. 

As the door slowly creaked open his heart beat faster, the light flooding in inch by inch. The horrible view of soft blue moonlight clashing with the heavy yellow of the hallway lights. He squinted and shielded his face, trying to sink back down into the warmth of the bed where it was safe. He could hear his heart beating in his ears now hoping desperately that the intruder couldn't. He looked at his clock on the bedside table… 1:05am. 

Suddenly the whole room was lit as he hid under his covers with his knees to his chest, the beating in his ears was so loud now… too loud, mixing with the beeps and whooshes of air, sounds he hadn't noticed before. 

As he slowly peeked out from the top of the blanket everything come flooding back, eyes widening in realisation, Hospital. Cancer. Possible death. Treatment. And a good memory, Winchester. 

A mess of dirty blond hair appeared around the door, along with a green hoodie, gorgeous bow legs, a cute smile and soft green eyes. Man those eyes, they were perfect, not just the colour which aren’t just plain old green no they are all different shades of green, but also his long dark lashes and how they curl just slightly. He could see all these things and more just from his bed, he couldn’t begin to imagine them up close. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul right, well you get the rest.  
Once inside the boy held the door for an older looking man in a white doctor’s coat. The doctor closed the door just enough so the room was lit but not enough to wake the sleeping patient… if he was sleeping that is. 

The boy presumably the doctor’s son would usually go unnoticed to any normal patient, or at least wouldn't have the full attention of said patient. But not to Castiel, he was already worked up from before, so he noticed everything especially when a cute boy entered his room at one in the morning. 

The doctor made his way to the machines on his right, checking everything was in order and working properly with the right doses, clicking buttons as he went. The young boy, about Castiel’s age stood quietly next to Castiel’s bed watching his father work on the machines. Cas was mesmerized by how quiet the boy was trying to be as though not to wake him…he liked that. When the boy shifted Castiel looked up to see what was wrong, when he caught his eye.

A quiet cough echoed through the tiny room as he shifted away from his father and the bed, “sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said so softly Cas could hardly hear it.  
“I wasn’t sleeping anyway” his dry voice barely leaving his lips

“oh, well you should try, its late and you need to rest.” came the small reply ‘it seems speaking in so much as a whisper is now a thing’ thought Castiel. “Besides you’re out tomorrow afternoon right? You need to get some sleep before your big coming home party” smiled the boy. 

Castiel turned away ashamed, he knew he wasn’t going to have a coming home party, only yelled at and told how much of a waste of money he was to his family. Besides he’d just go straight to school for the English tutorials anyway, he’d spent too much time away from school and needed to catch up.

The boy shifted on his feet noticing the change on Castiel’s face and waited until his father turned to add some more liquid into his IV drip, then stepped closer. “Well, I’ll make sure we throw one at school when you come back…”

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise. This kid went to his school? Who was he? And how did he even know Castiel went to the same school… he always sat alone at breaks and at the front of every class to avoid suspicion. To add to that he barely had any friends at all let alone at school, so he couldn’t know him through others. Castiel looked up trying to see if he could recognize him but it was hard to make out what this boy actually looked like in the dimly lit room, so not knowing who he was, was going to make sleeping a lot harder than originally planned. 

“Everything looks normal-“ the boy practically jumped back at the sound of his father’s loud voice, shrinking back behind his father and avoiding all eye contact. The doctor tuned to face Castiel and continued, “So you should be fine to leave tomorrow.” He smiled and started for the door, the boy looked up at Castiel one last time before following his father out of the room. 

“Fuck.” Cas sighed as the door clicked shut, bringing the dark back to settle for the night with the exception of the dusty blue moonlight. He shut his eyes tight before resting his head back against his pillow and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter two: The Party-

After a night of tossing and turning full of scrambled dreams of green eyes and unanswered questions, Castiel awoke to the sun piercing through his window facing the old garden that was built to make the patience feel less confined, even though they couldn't leave their rooms most of the time.

The garden consisted of an old gazebo in the far left corner, where the wood was cracking and covered in weird green stuff, and old bird bath, which was faded in colour and lopsided. The grass was short and barely green and looked painful to walk on, The plants too were old and withering, lacking in any colour other than brown and specks of green. The pavements were barely noticeable, trailing from the gazebo to an unknown area to the right of the garden where Castiel's window cut off.

The doctor came in around lunchtime to tell him he was fine to leave after filling out some paperwork, leaving Castiel to wonder where the boy was, when he remembered it was Monday, a school day.

As he packed his things he tried to think what the boy had looked like, ignoring the darkness and trying to spot outstanding features. When he finished packing around 12:30, he moved his stuff near the door and sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs, turning it slightly to once again look out to the dull old garden and continue to think about the green eyed boy.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts about half an hour later, when a polite nurse called his name from his doorway. She was one of his regular nurses... Tessa. She stood quietly with a clipboard in hand waiting for him to gather his stuff and exit the room, only to shut the door once he stepped outside. He followed her to the reception desk and she handed the lady behind the counter her clipboard presumably his information. About an hour and a dozen files later, he was walking through the front doors of the hospital, quick to breathe in fresh air as a cool breeze nipped it is exposed skin.

He shifted his backpack so it was resting comfortable on his right shoulder. With a sigh, he got out his iPod and headphones blasting some good old "Fallout Boy" and set off for the bus stop about a 15 minute walk down the road.

The bus was late...As always. The bus driver, Jody, explained that the bus has broken down ... Again. Castiel decided to set three rows down from the back, with his bag on the seat next to him so that if on the odd chance someone else got on the bus, they wouldn't sit next to him. he looked out to the empty fields covered in a thin layer of ice (you know when you're trying to freeze something and the top is frozen but you jab it and the ice breaks away? No? Well it's like that.). The glass fogging up when his warm breath hits it's cool surface, he gets lost in his own thoughts, letting the music drift in but not really paying any attention to it.

As the bus passes the school, he sees some kids rushing out the front door, 'hmm the bell must have just gone, kinda should be able to make it to English tutorials if everyone at home doesn't make a big deal this time... Not that they ever do.' Another sigh escaped his lips and he moves to get up as Jody pulls up at the end of the street, "Hey, it's good to see you. And running again, I've been meaning to stop by and check up on you but I haven't had the chance." She smiled is she opens the door for him to be just enough time to smile back on hop off, avoiding suspicion.

Once at his front door he take a deep breath and count to handle, the door swings open and he exhales, 'mum and dad aren't home yet, which means my siblings will still be in the rooms enjoying it isolation'. 

He quickly drop his bag from the hospital in his room and grab to school, rushing to the front door just as Gabe walked out of the kitchen, stuffing a lollipop in his mouth, 'no time for greetings'. 

As Castiel rushed down the street, past the bus stop and towards the school he realise just how much school his missed out on...a good month 'damn it! If I had just taken the damn pills!' He adjusted his bag strap as he reached the from gates. He looked around his school, the auditorium sitting nicely off to the right at the bottom of a small slope, the canteen and coffee shop underneath the home ecc rooms straight ahead, the gym to the left but oddly on the other side of school to the Oval and H block for English, history and drama, the music room was to the back of the school with three small soundproof rooms and K and G block for, art, Math and science. 'Weird that the art is in the science blocks...'. He took the first steps on school grounds, shoes sliding slightly from the rain earlier and took off for H block, he was only a good four flights of stairs away from his goal. 

He climbed the stairs, breathless with the amount. Just as he reached the top he noticed way too many kids for this to be any normal English tutorials, curious he went to was the classroom and stepped inside. The room was full of balloons and streamers, tables lined junk food and soft drinks, when he looked at the board confused he went to the wrong room he saw it in big bold letters "WELCOME BACK CASTIEL!!" and down in the bottom right corner in small writing and less bold, "told you we throw one" with a small smiley face underneath as some sort of signature.

He could feel it away from the port. The teacher was the back of the classroom, smiling, the professionals are going away any time soon. He decided his bag felt too heavy all of a sudden and went to take it off when he caught the eye of Dean Winchester. Dean was one of the popular few, he hung out with the best and prettiest which is always how it goes really, he's an athlete, smart, and Castiel heard that he looks after his kid brother cause his dad is never in town. He what every girl wants and what every guy wants to be... and what Castiel could never have. 

Just as his thoughts turn to the sad truth that Dean happens to be straight, (which he so fluently shows everyone with a new girl hanging off his arm each month) he catches the small smile that Dean makes, in turn making Castiel's stomach flip 'well that's new…' 

He spends the next hour near the table of assorted foods and drinks, with a small plastic cup in hand watching how everyone else interacts so easily with each other, despising their social skills. He decides it's time to leave if no tutoring is actually going to happen, picking up his bag he turns to walk out the door after a quick thanks to Mrs. Ferguson for the party and exits without many people noticing. 

Once he's clear of the stairs he lets himself sigh for what seems like the twentieth time that day, when he hears a sound echoing down the stairs. When he turns curious of the sound, what he sees is the last thing he expects to see standing at the bottom of the stairs looking both flushed and puffed.... Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm sorry that it's a little late .... But if ya wanna follow me on tumblr for weird/awesome stuff its ' impalat221b '


	3. Chapter Three: - And the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap im sorry its been like 4 weeks or something, I was procrastinating and had legit all my exams at once and I think I died for a week so here have this next chapter as a sorry and ill try to get the next chapter or two up next week too! Just cause im sooo sorry! so if you guys want me to add anything in just comment what you wanna read cause let me tell you this chapter was hard for me cause A) this is the longest ive ever written anything and B) i think i had writers block... like nothing came to mind for me to write. so your comments will really help me to continue with this and i thank anyone who is sticking around with me for this, ill try harder i promise! but if you guys cant get to me on here just follow me on tumblr or send me a message on tumblr ( impalat221b ) 
> 
> also I'm currently in the need for someone to proofread and give some suggestions .. like a beta? just comment if you'd like to help! i really need it :/

Castiel always kept to himself at school, trying not to get noticed by sitting alone in the library or on the benches on the oval at breaks. Admittedly, on the days he sat on/ under the benches on the oval he had seen Dean hanging out with the schools athletes or popular kids. Sometimes he would catch small glimpses of Dean looking at him, making his stomach roll over on itself, sometimes even blushing when he would catch Dean’s eye and watch a small smile tug on the edges of Dean’s lips. Each day after catching Dean’s little glimpses Cas couldn’t be brought out of this mood where he felt like he was on top of everything including school work. 

To have Dean seeking his attention was worse, not only did he feel his stomach doing flips but he felt like he was going to be sick. He could feel the deep blush crawling up his neck and cheeks, he was feeling as though his knees were going to give out, making him fall to the ground harshly probably helping him to throw up, so he look even worse… but his knees held on for dear life, keeping him standing but not able to move…not that he would if he could. 

He caught Dean’s eye feeling his heart beat quickened as the other boy’s breathing returned to normal. His eyes were the same candy apple green, where it’s not just one shade but multiple shades in sync, working well with the dark colour of his thick eyelashes that fell just enough to make him look through them as he searched Castiel’s face. ‘Odd… his eyes, they looked like that guy’s eyes…the one from the hospital’. Now that he thought about it, the freckles, the eyes, the way he stood… all these things matched up to everything Cas noticed about the boy from the hospital. 

Once he looked into Deans eyes that was it, he was mesmerised, couldn’t get himself to look anywhere else. His legs felt like jelly under Dean’s gaze, his feet stuck to the concrete under H block (and trust me, no one would ever want to be stuck under there…. You don’t want to know what goes down there during “bathroom trips” during class). Castiel shifted on his feet just to make sure they weren’t getting glued to the fresh gum tossed by uncultured students, moving his gaze to his bag strap, trying to look anywhere but back into Deans hypnotising eyes. 

Just as the strap Castiel had been looking at seemed to become more interesting, Dean cleared his throat and stepped forward, lowering his own gaze the concrete. The strap was meaningless to Castiel once again. Just a few steps more as Dean was standing so close all he had to do was reach out to touch the other, and this was breathtaking. Castiel finally had the opportunity to appreciate all the freckles on his face, the fact he was so close he could feel his body heat. All this new information filing itself into Castiel’s head, making everything lag. The feeling of his knees giving out barely made it in time for him to prepare for the unsmooth landing, but no, false alarm, it was just one knee so it looked more like a can of creamed corn had been punched so it kind of looked like the leaning tower of paisa, but just for a second. ‘Well that’s better than falling to the ground right?’.

Castiel recovered and stood taller than before, to show he was alright of course. Dean stayed close despite Castiel’s effort, in turn making Cas blush at the thought of Dean bloody Winchester standing so close to make sure he was okay, man this was great.

“So, uh” Dean started to say something but it came out crooked and shaky, like he was nervous or something… he cleared his throat and tried again, “Sorry, uh so um, I was thinking because uh we didn’t do… any actual tutoring today” ‘this is gonna take some effort to get out…’ the words forming in Cas’ mind, ‘hold up, he seems to be getting his confidence back’ , “… that if you needed help catching up, you could come over sometime and I could help you catch up and maybe give you some of my notes?”, yep there is was, good old confident Winchester ripping off the band aid. 

Castiel could hold back his blush darkening with the fact that Dean Winchester, smart, funny, hangs-with-the-cool-kids-Winchester asked him, dull, lonely, always-wears-sweaters-or-trench-coats-Castiel, to GO OVER AND STUDY WITH HIM! ‘C’mon knees, don’t fail me now!’. “Uh, yeah that would uh help a lot actually, thanks” Castiel’s reply was small but Dean just smiled, making Cas smile. 

The moment was gone once more footsteps were heard echoing down the concrete stairs, making Dean shift back so Cas could no longer feel his warm presence. Lisa Braeden was the one making her presence known coming down H block, signalling for Deans attention…and getting it. 

“I’ll be back up in a minuet Lisa! Gee, give me a moment will ya.” He told her an turned his attention back to Castiel for a moment “Gotta go, but I’ll see you Wednesday afternoon at my place? Its only a couple houses down the road from you, I’ll walk to your place and pick you up if you want?” Cas just smiled and nodded, not trusting his failing voice, “Okay-“ a smile graced Deans lips before continuing, “-I’ll see ya then Cas!” he finished then turned and ran back up H block stairs, just watching made Cas breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> um idk if I should leave it here for the first chapter or not? Comments welcome both good and bad, I need criticism to advance… kudos/comments will definitely make me continue with writing so no pressure or anything (for both of us)  
> (and i must say it looks longer in word...)


End file.
